Busted on the Couch
by Laila S
Summary: This is a sequence of Playing in the Rain But you do not need to read Playing in the Rain to Understand this story. The team finds about Emily and Hotch relationship...


**Hey guys this my second Fic ****after a while from the first.****I hope you guys like!Sorry about the errors I'm not really good in English...**

**Please leave your comments, criticisms, tell me what you guys like it or not!**

**Thanks and enjoy the read! :)**

Emily had a horrible nightmare and couldn't sleep. Then she decided to go down to the lobby. Once she got there she saw that Hotch was sitting on the couch looking at the case.

"Hey," says Emily sitting beside him

Hotch says looking her "Hi how are you ok? Did you have a nightmare? "

Emily with a bit of shame "Yes... And I can't sleep."

Hotch runs his hand around Emily's shoulders and pulls her closer it. "You can sleep here with me!"

"Here? But when the team wakes up they will see us" says Emily worried.

"Well we are trying to tell them . And it is just we wake up before them and go up to the rooms they will not even know "Hotch says smiling

Emily smilimg "I love you know?"

"I love you too!" Says Hotch kissing Emily slowly and passionately "

Emily and Hotch snuggle on the sofa

"Good Night," said Emily

"Good Night" Hotch said kissing her forehead

**Next day**

The team woke up and went down to the lobby when they arrive they encounter Emily and Hotch holding each other sleeping on the couch. Hotch had his arm around Emily's shoulder and Emily hand was in Hotch's chest.

Reid whispering "What's going on?"

Morgan a little confused '' They are together? "

"Emily don't told me nothing" says JJ a little upset

Rossi, who was next to JJ says "Aaron didn't tell me anything"

JJ takes a picture of Hotch and Emily and sent to Garcia

"Garcia will love to know that." Said JJ with a wicked smile

Hotch and Emily begins to wake

Morgan frightened "They are waking up what do we do now?"

JJ without knowing what to do says "Hide?"

They all and Hotch wakes up.

Hotch kissing Emily's forehead "Good morning"

Emily with a smile "Good morning"

Emily and Hotch get up and go to the elevator bur before they get there ...

Hotch says "Good morning team"

Emily look back and smile when she see the Team coming out of their hiding place Hotch and Prentiss enter in the elevator and go each to their rooms

Half hour later

Hotch and Emily go down to the restaurant JJ is talking to Garcia by Webcan .Hotch and Emily sit beside each other.

Hotch sitting "The police chief called and said they caught the killer this morning so We're leaving today after lunch"

The Team don't say anything they just stay looking at Hotch and Prentiss

Emily looks at Hotch and then to Team ad say "Okay! Let's go! Ask!"

Morgan is the first to ask "Are you together?"

Than JJ says " For how long?"

Then come Garcia by Webcam by asking "And more importantly why you guys didn't tell us?"

Emily then responds "Yes we are makes eight month and we didn't tell you guys because we were afraid because of Strauss ."

Before anyone could ask anything else Hotch phone rings

**Hotch Call**

Hotch on the phone "Hotchnner! Hi Jack we are all good!Wait a minute

Hotch puts the phone on speaker

Hotch for Emily "He wants to talk to you"

"Hey Captain Jack" Emily said smiling.

Jack on the phone "Hey mummy I miss you"

The team is shocked to hear Jack calling Emily of mother

Emily still talking to Jack "Okay Jack I promise don't forget your book and return home soon bye"

"Bye!Love you mummy and dad" says Jack

Emily and Hotch together says "We love you too Jack"

**End of the call**

Emily looking at Hotch "We have to buy the book and the collection of DVDs of Disney to Jack"

Garcia lokking at them and smiling, "You two are so cute together so pretty! Can I ask you something? "

Hotch suspicious "It depends!"

Garcia smiling "Can I see a kiss?"

Emily looking to Garcia a little surprised "What?Why?"

"Because I like kisses and I've lost the scene of 'sleeping on the couch' and I was not there to be able to give you a hug and then pull the ear of each other for not telling me that you were together! The least you guys could do was give a kiss! "She says pretending be angry and doing little eyes of dog that no one can refuse!

All team laugh

Emily looks at Hotch that was smiling to her and with a smile says "Why not!"

Hotch puts his hand on Emily's face and kisse her a slow and passionate kiss. They were lost in the kiss and just stop when they hear the cheers and applause of the team and Garcia screams saying "Beautiful, beautiful you are so cute! Where you are going to spend the birthday of 8 months? "

Emily looking at Hotch "I don't know! Hotch? "Hotch with an enigmatic smile" It's surprise "

Emily pretending be angry "Come on Aaron you know I hate surprises please tell me"

Hotch says looks at her "Sorry dear!But you will have to wait"

Emily makes a sad face and crosses her arms. Hotch looks at her and gives her a long kiss on the cheek making her smile

Hotch gets up from the table and giving Emily the hand helping her to get up "Come on let's go buy Jacks book and the DVDs that you broke"

Emily rising "Bye guys see you later"

The team says "Okay Bye"

Emily and Hotch go walking "I did not break the DVDs" says Emily as they walked to the restaurant exit. Hotch Answer "Yes you did you left the coffee falls upon them?"

"But who was doing tickle on me making me hit the foot in the cup pouring coffee in the DVD collection " said Emily " The fault then is ours " Hotch said smiling.

Hotch goes hand-wrapped of Emily's shoulders pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss on the head walking to the door. Alleviated by not having to hide more that secret.

The team was on the table smiling looking to the scene!


End file.
